


Pool Hours

by somekindofseizure



Series: WTID Supplemental Reading [23]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindofseizure/pseuds/somekindofseizure
Summary: Anonymous asked: Prompt: Stella/Scully semi public space





	Pool Hours

Stella swims laps like she’s chasing something or being chased, breathing often and hard, pulling oxygen and spitting carbon on the strength of her momentum, strokes like sea birds diving at a red tide. She’s not as graceful as Scully thought she’d be, except on each end, the flip turns when she disappears for a bubbleless, breathless, uncomfortable period of time, then twirls like a piece of gold Christmas ribbon under the cellophane surface.

It’s so pretty she hates to interrupt, but she’s decided to do just that on this next lap back. It’s three o’clock in the morning and there’s only so long one can stand idle in a hotel pool watching someone tread the same twenty meters like she’s capturing her dinner. As Stella approaches the shallow end wall, Scully waves her hand underwater and Stella pops up, looking startled.

“I’m going to go upstairs.”

“And leave me down here…”

She puts her hands on her hips, little drops of water moving on the upper edge of her lip as she speaks. Her cap and suit are slick as a killer whale, her white skin almost disappearing between the two, leaving a bundle of blue veins and eyes that appear lit from within.

“You said you weren’t going to exercise that long.”

She’s whining. It’s unseemly. But when Stella dangled the hotel’s all night pool hours just after midnight – right when Scully was about to go to sleep - this isn’t what she’d had in mind. Stella knew this place well, but it was Scully’s first time and she’d been floored when they shuffled in. A rectangle pond of teal water giving off steam under orange lights in a heavily windowed room on the second floor. A tropical paradise surrounded by two feet of snow. Not what she had in mind then, either.

It’s been a half hour already. She’s getting a chill. She’s getting annoyed. And despite that, when Stella pushes her cap and goggles off and wiggles her fingers through her wet hair, she is also still getting turned on.

“I’m sorry,” Stella says, her lashes blinking heavily as they bear the weight of waterproof mascara and the water itself. “Rude of me. Hard to resist.”

“It’s okay,” Scully says, suddenly feeling a little shy. She bends her knees and lowers her shoulders under the water to warm herself up, careful not to dip below her still-dry hairline.

“You still want to go up to the room?”

“No.” Scully looks around at the rolled towels on the chairs, the little dots of light casting as a result of Stella’s remnant waves all over the ceiling and walls. Scully thinks really it should be like this everywhere, that all things should illuminate when Stella moves through them. “Weird they keep it open all night. Never seen that in a hotel before. Not that I’ve really looked since I was a kid.”

“Mm.”

Scully drifts backward deep enough to be covered up to the neck but still making sure her toes reach the bottom. She’s an okay swimmer but she’s desperate to avoid a hair dryer at four in the morning. Stella floats over, effortless and on her side, circles her like the kindest of sharks so that Scully has to turn and face the deep end in order to make eye contact, which she does. She holds Stella’s gaze still even as she treads water, head bobbing, water lapping at her lower lip occasionally. 

“It’s salt water,” she says as though Scully is judging for letting it get in her mouth.

“Yes, I can tell by the buoyancy, feels a bit thicker.”

Scully swishes a hand through the water with her fingers open to feel it push at her joints. Stella takes her hand, doubles back like a show dolphin, dragging Scully back to the shallow end. Scully wades up to where the water hits her waist, watches as Stella puts her palms on the deck and lifts herself onto her behind. She tilts one ear, then the other, getting the water out while she dangles her legs.

“You could’ve just used the steps.”

“I was showing off.”

Scully laughs.

“What’d you think?” Stella asks in a tone of voice so expressionless Scully isn’t sure if she’s teasing or not.

“I was impressed,” she says because it’s safer and because she was. She approaches the edge herself, though she has no intention of showing off. At least not that way. She puts her hands on Stella’s knees.

“C’mon, I thought you wanted to get out,” Stella says. She turns at the waist and reaches for a nearby towel, wraps it around her shoulders.

“I just wanted your attention,” Scully says with intentional coyness. Stella looks her over a moment, eyes lingering over her chilled nipples.

“Get out, you’re cold,” she near-whispers but Scully drops her hands on either side of Stella’s legs, lifts her chin and presses her lips to Stella’s. She licks herself afterward to taste the salt.

“Will anyone come in here?” Scully asks.

“No.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes.”

“Are you just saying that because you want me to do what I’m about to do?”

“I’m saying it because I pay them to let me use it at night.”

“They’re not open all night.”

“No.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that?” Scully asks with a small laugh.

“I didn’t want you to think it was a waste of money.”

Scully kisses her again, this time more deeply, presses her belly into the ledge to get the leverage she needs to pull Stella’s body closer to it. Stella’s strong thighs squeeze Scully’s back, feet playing with the racerback of her suit.

Stella plays hard to get at first, withholding any tongue, stopping for little commas of breath she doesn’t need. Scully waits for Stella to make the flipturn from apathetic to adamant, steps back to roll her bathing suit down over her breasts and leave it around her waist. Stella pulls her back into the kiss with a swift scoot to the edge and Scully moves her hands over the tops of Stella’s thighs, wet on wet and smooth and smooth. Stella presses her pelvis forward into Scully’s chest, free hand palming one of Scully’s breasts as her tongue swishes like a tail.

“You’re sure?” Scully whispers, referring to the fact that no one will check on them and Stella nods, wraps her hand around Scully’s neck to press an ear to her lips.

“You are so beautiful right now I can barely stand it.”

Scully smiles goofily, though luckily, there is no one there to see it and lets Stella toy with her earlobe, drops her thumb from the crease of Stella’s hip to the center of the bathing suit crotch, finding the line down the center with a gentle push into the flattening fabric.

“Lie back,” Scully says and Stella swallows, unused to letting go this easily, but she drops back onto her elbows and then her back, still clutching the towel at her chest. She’s relaxed from her swim.

Scully claws the bathing suit to the side and Stella lifts her hips to assist. She drops the towel open and oozes salt and sex in equal measure as Scully brushes her lips against her smooth, hairless body. She reaches down to touch Scully’s neck, her ears, her shoulders, arches off the white pool deck as Scully slips her tongue inside her body, sitting back up on her tailbone as she gets close to orgasm. She moves one of Scully’s hands to her nipple, asks for a hard pinch through the thick athletic-grade lycra, uses her warmed-up stabilizer muscles to push her pelvis up subtly into Scully’s mouth while she supports her weight on one hand. She clings to the edges of Scully’s bare ribs with her knees and she comes –wordlessly, almost airlessly, like a sea creature.

Scully puts the swimsuit back in place cautiously, careful not to let the elastic snap or slip into any cracks. Stella drapes her arms over Scully’s neck like a middle school girl at a dance, looks at her dreamily. Her shins drift one at a time to the surface and then lazily back to the wall. The filter hiccups somewhere down at the other end of the pool and the blue licks and shimmers all around them, all up and down Scully’s chest and arms and over Stella’s face.

Stella unclips Scully’s hair and watches it fall long down her bare back, clinging at the ends to the surface.

“You look like a mermaid,” she says with the slowest of smiles. She seems high on something and not just the orgasm. 

“I’ve never seen you like this.”

“You’ve never come to the pool before.” She slips one set of toes down the back of Scully’s swimsuit and rubs the arch of her foot along the curve of her ass. “I could stay here all night.”

“Then money well spent,” Scully says.


End file.
